


二.早餐（天气晚来秋，宗教风，主好茶，露中，金钱也有）

by lilith0000



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith0000/pseuds/lilith0000
Summary: 早晨性爱，吞精，不喜欢的请绕道，今天是清纯学生王耀x贵族亚瑟





	二.早餐（天气晚来秋，宗教风，主好茶，露中，金钱也有）

**Author's Note:**

> 早晨性爱，吞精，不喜欢的请绕道，今天是清纯学生王耀x贵族亚瑟

王耀自认为不是个很坚强的人，但是作为长子必须要成为家里的顶梁柱，在短短的一年中，他在深夜哭过数次直到眼睛都无法流泪为止，站在学校最高层向下看，空荡荡的校园让王耀想要跳下去的冲动，这里也成为了王耀放松的地方，只有这里才是自己的专属地。  
“在想什么？”醇厚低哑的声音唤醒了王耀，他才发觉自己还在王朝的二楼卧室，旁边的男人温柔地看着他，宽大的手掌抚摸着他的脸庞，“怎么了？宝贝，害怕吗？”早上的床伴没有昨晚的贵族老爷正经严肃的样子，他梳好的金色头发现在全部散落下来，给王耀一种：他是个温柔的男人的错觉，但是稍稍挪动一下，王耀的腰特别酸痛，毕竟昨晚的疯狂还历历在目。  
“我帮你揉揉。”温热的手掌握住他的腰按揉起来，男人的头搁在他的胸上看着逐渐红脸的王耀，“你看我做什么？”王耀说完就有点后悔。  
“你真美，我的耀耀。”亚瑟得寸进尺地将手一路往上，捏住王耀小小的奶头轻轻玩弄起来。  
“嗯……”王耀连耳朵都烧起来了，初次欢爱的身体禁不起第二次挑逗，他很快有了反应。  
亚瑟没有下一步动作，仅仅看着王耀情动的样子，就觉得十分喜欢。那白皙的脸庞上红肿的嘴唇，东方人特有的丹凤眼里面含着水，轻轻一瞥万千风情不在言中，亚瑟爱死了王耀敏感的身体，在昨晚那个青涩的少年已经在承欢后初具东方人该有的风情美。亚瑟相信自己再慢慢调教下去，这个小宝贝会像一本书一样将所有的精华展现在自己的眼前。  
只有把这段关系利用到没有价值，王耀才会被抛弃，为此亚瑟甚至不惜给他一种被爱着的感觉。  
“亚瑟，不，主人，我今天还有事。”王耀都要求这个男人放过自己了，但是亚瑟不觉得王耀那些事情可以阻挠他们愉快的相处。  
“耀耀，不要担心，我已经把事情提前安排好了，这三天你都要陪着我。”亚瑟温和地对自己小情人说。  
“我，我肚子饿。”王耀夹住了他不安分的手，换了一个借口求饶。  
亚瑟拉着王耀小小的手按在他的私处上，灼热的温度让王耀想要抽回手，但是亚瑟不让，他还恶趣味的让王耀的手从圆圆的龟头摸起，再是长长粗壮的柱体，上面有不少凸起来的东西，还有点颤颤的，再是阴毛里面男性的睾丸，王耀昨晚死活不肯看的地方今天就用手感受了一番，那肉棒这么大，他昨晚是怎么吃下去的？  
亚瑟用手也模仿王耀的手法摸那小小的一团，用磁性的声音说：“耀耀，我的肉棒也好饿。”  
王耀抬头看到亚瑟圆圆的绿眼睛，自己也不知道该说什么，他害羞地把头埋在亚瑟的肩膀是上，亚瑟知道这是默认了，他推到了王耀，轻柔的吻住昨晚被亲肿的嘴唇，舌头滑入温热的口腔里，亚瑟罩住了瘦弱的男孩，忘情地吻起来。  
另一只手也不安分地搓揉着王耀还在发育的小棒，渐渐地那小肉棒也站了起来，爽出来的水也抹在卵蛋上。  
“嗯……唔……亚……瑟……”王耀难耐地在床单上摩擦自己的身体，汗水也从额头流下来，初具风情的丹凤眼似乎是在勾引又是在央求亚瑟对于自己的小弟弟轻一点，亚瑟握住了他的一只腿，从脚趾一寸寸吻，似乎要在他如同丝绸般的身体上印下自己的标记，王耀看着这个英俊的男人痴迷自己的身体，心里有些怪异的感觉，但是他告诫自己的身份，千万不要有非份之想。  
亚瑟最后吻住了王耀腿间那颤颤巍巍的小肉棒，他先吸了一口那粉红的龟头，在慢慢深入下去，那小小的一团粉嫩可爱，亚瑟把卵袋含了进去，手也仿照交配撸动起来。  
“啊……，主人……主人……”王耀在亚瑟的伺候下喷射出了白浆，他还在为这个高潮时空地喘息着，亚瑟就把那白浊用手指一点一点塞入他的口中，咸涩带有腥味的精液都被王耀吞入了口中。  
看见王耀无辜的样子，亚瑟的肉棒简直要硬得发烫，但是他不急着先享用那小穴，看见王耀红润的嘴唇和无意识吐出的猩红舌尖，亚瑟决定先享受一下他的小嘴。  
“唔……”王耀的嘴里塞入了一根紫红色的肉肠，带着男人特有的麝香味道，阴毛刺激这他的小脸，那棒子实在是太大了，将他的嘴全部塞满了，一点呼救的声音都难以发出。  
“好好用你的小舌头，耀耀不要咬我喔，要不然今天你就不能下床了。”亚瑟边说边抱着他的头缓缓抽动起来。  
“唔……，唔……”王耀不知道怎么让亚瑟满意，他只好学着亚瑟为他服务一样，先将那龟头吸了一口，然后努力吞下去那根阴茎，柔嫩的喉头被亚瑟的冲击力顶的有些疼，他用求饶的眼神看着亚瑟，但是那个男人可不会这么轻易放过他，甚至逼迫王耀继续深喉起来。  
实在是太棒了，亚瑟没有想到王耀可以无师自通，那甜美的唇舌给自己的肉棒的按摩实在是舒服，口技虽然青涩但是加以调教肯定会更加不错。  
每次抽动就带出不少的口水，把王耀干净的脸搞得一塌糊涂，最后亚瑟冲刺起来，按着王耀的头，将那小嘴当做小穴无所顾忌地抽插起来。“唔……，唔……”王耀难受得要命，亚瑟很快就要射精了，但是他抽了出来，把那白浊喷射在那张纯洁的脸上。  
王耀的嘴微张，那精液顺着那高挺秀美的鼻子流进了嘴里，王耀全部吞吃了进去，亚瑟的肉棒这一次终于插进了小穴里，“啊……疼……”刚刚恢复紧致的小穴被亚瑟没有扩张的前戏的抽插，让王耀十分疼痛。  
亚瑟见状只好先慢点，用手揉捏小小的奶头当做补偿，王耀的眼泪都疼的流了出来打湿了头发。“宝贝，放松点。”亚瑟又开心又烦恼，小情人的身体就只有这一个缺点：实在是太紧了。  
“嗯。”王耀吸了吸鼻子，努力放松起来，亚瑟揉捏起他的小屁股，“噗嗤”一声全根没入小穴中，王耀都要弹了起来，但是被亚瑟紧紧按住，不容置疑地缓慢抽插起来。  
渐渐疼痛过后，王耀的身体内部涌起了一阵快感，想电流一样漫过全身，让王耀忍不住叫起来。  
“主……人……，好舒服啊，小肚子涨涨的。”他眯起眼睛看着在自己身上运动的男人，甜美的声音表明了王耀现在有多舒服。  
“宝贝，还想再舒服点吗？来躺我身上来。”亚瑟拔出了肉棒，躺在床上，王耀的脚已经酸软了，他只好爬起来，将自己酸酸的腿打开，那昨晚被疼爱的私处在亚瑟的面前展开，王耀握住烫烫的肉棒坐了下去。  
“啊……”王耀疼中带爽，这个姿势更加刺激，肉棒被插得最深处，那里面更加柔软和高热，还吮吸着龟头，亚瑟都被爽得骂脏话了，他还没等王耀适应，直接掐着他的腰上下耸动起来，王耀被干的一晃一晃地，话都说不出来。  
“主人……慢一点，我快要坏掉的，不行啊，那里不行。”王耀被亚瑟干到了敏感地一点，差点背过气去，他想要逃离，却被亚瑟死死抱住，猛攻那一点。  
“嗯……主人……我要到了……”王耀翻了一个白眼，前面不用抚慰的肉棒射出为数不多的精液，高热的小穴因为高潮紧紧缩住肉棒，亚瑟的肉棒被这个丝滑湿软的小穴咬住，里面有无数的小嘴在吮咬着他的小兄弟，忍不住的亚瑟将自己的精液都献给了这个小穴。  
高潮过后的两个人紧紧抱在一起睡着了，在男人坚实的臂弯里，王耀感觉到了久违的安心。


End file.
